Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 3)
Combo Weapons are special weapons that are made from a combination of two or more weapons. Nick Ramos can build combo weapons on the spot, and does not need to use a Maintenance Room. Nick can create combo weapons by finding blueprints spread throughout Los Perdidos. There are over 100 combo weapons to create, as well as new Super Combo Weapons. He can also find blueprints for vehicles and create Combo Vehicles. Additionally, as Nick gains PP over the course of the game, he can unlock Weapon Categories, which allow him to more efficiently build Combo Weapons. With a particular category unlocked (for example, 'Blades', or 'Blunt Weapons') any item belonging to that category can be used in place of a similar item in a Combo Weapon's blueprint. For example, with 'Firearms' unlocked, Nick can combine any two guns to build the Z.A.R, instead of specifically using a Shotgun and an Assault Rifle. Furthermore, some combo weapons take three items, which has never been seen before Dead Rising 3. Upon creating a combo weapon when a survivor(s) is part of the player's posse, the player recive compliments by the survivor(s). Combo Weapons *Acid Jar - Created by combining Chemicals with Household Cleaner *Acid Rain - Creaded by combining a Flare Gun with a Chemicals *Acid Toy - Created by combining a Toy Robot with Chemicals *Boom Cannon - Created by combining a Grenade with a Shotgun *Chest Beam - Created by combining a Microwave with a Motorcycle Engine *Dragon Punch - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Motorcycle Engine *Flaming Sword - Created by combining Katana/Broadsword with Motor Oil; a Bowie Knife with Chemicals *Gun Blade - Created by combining a Machete and a Sawed-off Shotgun *Heavy Metal - Created by combining a 2" x 4" with a Lead Pipe *Iron Edge - Created by combing a Broadsword with a Machete *Jazz Hands - Created by combining MMA Gloves and a Handgun. *Laser Sword - Created by combining Gems with a Flashlight *Mauler - Created by combining a Katana with a Sawblade; a Machete with a Katana Sword *Mecha Dragon - Created by combining a Dragon Head with a Parasol *Metal Mary - Created by combining a Football with a Bowie Knife *Mini Chainsaw - Created by combining a Meat Cleaver with a Chainsaw *Pole Weapon - Created by combining a Spear with a Hat Rack *Pummel Blast - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Hand Grenade *Sabre Shot - Created by combining a Sawed-Off Shotgun with a Machete *Sentry Cat - Created by combining a Computer Monitor with a Propane Tank *Tactical Handgun - Created by combining a Handgun with a Flashlight *Zombie Slugger - Created by combining a Spiked Bat with Barb Wire *Sledge Saw - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Cement Saw *Jack in the Box - Created by combining a Toy Robot with a Cardboard Box *Split Shot - Created by combining a Light Machine Gun with an Iron Pipe, a Lead Pipe with an Assault Rifle, or a Handgun and a Giant Hookah *Weapon Cart *Helmet Bomb - Created by combining an Afro Wig and Dynamite *Flaming Helmet - Created by combining Motor Oil and a Dragon head *Blambow - Created by combining a Crossbow with Fireworks *Chuck Axe - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a Fireaxe; a Fire Axe with a Harpoon Gun *Rocket Punch - Created by combining an Acetylene Tank with Boxing Gloves *Boomer-Axe - Created by combining a Hatchet with a Hubcap *Slapper - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Broom *Zombie Raker - Created by combining a Katana with a Rake *Sticky Bomb - Created by combining a Grenade with Scissors *Car Bomb - Created by combining an RC Car with a Grenade *Napalm Bomb - Created by combining a Propane Tank with Motor Oil *Big Bomb - Created by combining an RPG with a Propane Tank *Bomb Toy - Created by combining a Robot Bear with a Gasoline Canister *Fire Arrows - Created by combining a Crossbow with Motor Oil *Freedom Bear - Created by combining a Robot Bear with a Light Machine Gun *Buffet Cart - Created by combining a Drink Cart with a Ham *Z.A.R - Created by combining an Assault Rifle with a Shotgun *Remote Detonator - Created by combining a Laptop with Dynamite *Grim Reaper - Created by combining a Scythe with a Katana Sword *Fire Reaper - Created by combining a Grim Reaper with a Gasoline Canister *Super Crossbow - Created by combining a Motorcycle Engine with a Crossbow *Roaring Thunder - Created by combining a Blanka Mask with a Battery *Chop N Talk - Created by combining a Battleaxe with a Game Console *Spiked Bucket - Created by combining a Bucket with a Meat Cleaver *Chopper - Created by combining a Fire Axe with a Hatchet *Tactical RC - Created by combining an RC Helicopter with a Machete *Party Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Toy Robot *Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with Dynamite *Beer Hat - Created by combining a Keg with a Construction Hat *Shocking Touch - Created by combining MMA Gloves with a Battery *I.E.D. - Created by combining a Porpane Tank with a Gasoline Canister *Defiler - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Fire Axe *Glove Gun - Created by combining a Cardboard Cutout with a Pogo Stick *Electric Crusher - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Battery *Tenderizers - Created by combining MMA Gloves with a Car Exhaust *Super Massager - Created by combining a Massager with a Leaf Blower *Knife Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Chef Knife *Pukes 'O' Hazard - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with Chemicals Super Combo Weapons *Death Mask Reaper - Created by combining a Grim Reaper with a Reaper Mask *Meat Buffet Cart - Created by combining a Buffet Cart wth Lettuce *Drink Buffet Cart - Created by combining a Buffet Cart with a Large Soda *Ultimate Buffet Cart - Created by combining a Drink Buffet Cart with Lettuce *Cuddly Bear - Created by combining a Freedom Bear with a Portable Stereo *Pushy Bear - Created by combining a Freedom Bear with a Wheelchair *Massive Bomb *Mecha Dragon Blade - Created by combining a Mecha Dragon with a Katana Sword *Ultimate Powershout *Ultimate Grim Reaper *Powershout - Created by combining a Pylon with a Speaker *Electric Staff - Created by combining a Traffic Light with a Battery *Electro-Fire Staff - Created by combining an Electric Staff with a Propane Tank *Electro-Ice Staff - Created by combining an Electric Staff with Liquid Nitrogen *Elemental Staff - Created by combining an Electro-Fire Staff with Liquid Nitrogen; and an Electro-Ice Staff with a Propane Tank Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Dead Rising 3 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 3 Super Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 3 Weapons